


Road Head

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, the title kinda says it all. Major PWP, 2x1 please R&R, (not really romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Head

Anime/Manga » Gundam Wing/AC » Road Head  
Author: CaseyCuervo   
Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-19-13 - Updated: 08-19-13 id:9611606  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing AC, and that includes their characters.

Title: Road Head

Pairing: 2x1

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, language, sexually explicit

Road Head

Duo groaned loudly as his gripped the steering wheel tighter. Staring at the red light in front of him, he drew in a shaky breath. /Torture, that's what this is...fuckin...amazing torture./ The light turned green, he eased his foot off the brake and rolled with traffic.

Another red light. He closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, trying to block out the slurping sounds coming from below him. A car honked from behind, the light was green. "I'm going, I'm going," he muttered a little breathlessly.

Again rolling along with the slow-moving morning traffic, he moaned, which was more of a gurgle as he tried to keep his eyes open, and not slam his foot down on the gas pedal as his body tensed. /Ah! Yes!...Sweet Jesus...Nhhnng, how...mmhmm...do you do that!...Ah, all the way...Yesallthewaydown!/

He was panting heavily now through his open mouth. A lite flush graced his cheeks. A few more minutes of stopping and going, and Duo was getting close to HQ. And close in another way as well.

Another red light, and the pinnacle of his torture was coming to an end. /I can't...I need...shit!/

He fisted his hand into dark brown hair, bucking his hips up, he could hear muffled gags. Holding that head firmly to his lap and foot grounded on the brake pedal, he came hard, moaning loudly and forcing his eyes to stay open and focused on the road. The body below him shifted, but he kept his hand pressed into that chocolate-brown mane. /Cant swallow with the passage blocked./ He smirked.

Removing his hand, he let his boyfriend sit back up in the seat. Heero was smirking deviously at him, cum dribbled down the side of his chin.

"What?" Duo asked breathlessly.

Heero opened his mouth to reveal the milky substance within. Duo groaned loud in the back of his throat as he watch his boyfriend swallow, and wipe the cum from his chin with the back of his hand.

Moving along with traffic, both boys sat happily in the car. Pulling into the underground parking of HQ, Duo asked, "When would you like me to return the favor?"

"Later," Heero said, mentally willing his hard-on away. "I want you to suck me off in my office, under my desk, while I eat lunch," he grinned.

Boisterous laughter rang from Duo's mouth as he parked the car, "Altrighty then, you wish is my command."


End file.
